Mad Ruby Eyes
by cheshire nii-nii
Summary: "so he's new…what's new?" acting all aloof because she thinks it's all gonna drag her down the sink. With a new mystery boy in town, what's a girl to do? And literally…a BOY?
1. Chapter 1

Mad Ruby Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Seikon no Qwaser. (I wish I do) Hiroyuki Yoshino does;p

Summary: "so he's new…what's new?" acting all aloof because she thinks it's all gonna drag her down the sink. With a new mystery boy in town, what's a girl to do? And literally…a BOY?

Tapping her pencil on her chin, she sighs. 'Can life get any more boring than this?' She's in class, the professor assigned the students a self-study time, but as usual, no one's making a move to read or even glance at their notes. There's gossiping, quarrelling, teasing and a whole lot of going-ons, none of it which related to studying. And she's getting bored to death, wishing something out of the norm would happen. 'I do wish this bunch of bastards would suddenly turn gay and confess their disgusting love for each other' she thought.

"Nee, Mafuyu-chan. You seem to be in deep thought. Is something the matter?" said Tomo, the blue haired, busty girl next to her, her friend since childhood and roommate in the apartment they both lived in. They were best friends since their diaper days, and they treated each other more than sisters would. It wouldn't be a surprise if they knew each other so well. "Nah, just a tiny bit bored. This ruckus has become a daily ritual for their daily lives. Don't they get tired of it? We're in college, for Christ's sake..." said the annoyed, red-haired beauty, getting irritated, all right. Still fiddling with her mechanical pencil, she sighs again. She hates petty fights, incessant gossiping and childish brutes, but then the red head knew better than to waste her efforts into something she's not even sure she can handle.

Clapping her hands, Tomo exclaimed "Mafuyu-chan the class only started an hour ago, surely you'll have to endure all this until our vacant period. I know! How about we go to that newly opened ramen house near the station? I heard they've got some oddly flavoured ramen there...foie gras-flavored perhaps?" "What the..? Just what kind of food hybrid is that?" Suddenly feeling the urge to throw up, Mafuyu resisted to think of how a foie gras-flavored ramen would taste or even look like. "But Mafuyu-chan you wouldn't know unless you-" Putting her hands in front of her, Mafuyu interrupted Tomo before she could finish trying to appeal with her suggestion "Look, I love you Tomo and I don't want to risk our friendship with this odd idea of yours. I don't feel like eating some kind of exotic food today or any other day. And I'm pretty sure your foie gras ramen won't make me cheer up even an itsy-bitsy better. OK?"

Tomo was about to say something more but then the door suddenly swung open. Their professor entered quickly as if he's in a hurry. The class went silent; some were a bit bothered that their little business was interrupted. "OK class, I know a lot of you were annoyed I broke into your tiny bubble of idiocy but I have to introduce you to a new student of this class. Since he's a bit late into the semester and he needs to start into class ASAP..." And everybody stopped whatever they were doing, curious of the mystery student. Some of the girls hoped it would be a hot guy of their taste, and the boys wished for a hot lady with a big bust line and a rounded bum. Even Mafuyu whose boredom was striking rock bottom a while ago got interested.

"And so, here HE is...C'mon now, you may enter..." The class shifted their gaze from their professor, to the figure entering the classroom.

The class' eyes were glued.

Her pencil dropped. Even Mafuyu's eyes insisted on staring at the pale, beautiful being with silky, silver hair who stood right before them.

His skin was of an alabaster white, making him look like an albino. His eyes were of a deep, ruby red. And there, on the left side of his beautiful face, was a scar shaped like an inverted Eastern Cross.

Sporting a blank expression, one would take him for a doll, if not for his occasional glare at the professor. 'Maybe he's a bit ticked off by all this staring of an audience. Uncomfortable it is for him.' Mafuyu thought.

"A transfer student from Russia...He's name is Alexander Nikolaevich Hell. He's still not used in speaking Japanese so I hope all of you will treat him with consideration."

The transfer student suddenly glanced at everyone in the room, sending chills to everybody's spine. Giving off an expression that's ready to kill. "Nee Mafuyu-chan, don't you think he's quite adorable for a college student? Like a little brother in middle school?" Tomo said in a low voice. "Baka! What's adorable with him? He looks like a child of a yakuza for me. I mean, just look at his eyes, bloodthirsty. I'd say he'll even lick spilled blood on a dirty, filthy pavement..." But then his eyes stopped at Mafuyu. She suddenly felt like a prisoner next on the death row with how intense his eyes were boring a hole through her. And not the "intense" kind of good way. But before any fear could pass off, she matched his glares with fiery ones of her own.

Now Tomo's got a horrible feeling. Little did Mafuyu know...she's got a whole lot of what she wished for.


	2. Chapter 2  Guuzen Gaze

"So Alexander-san, sit wherever you like. There are plenty of vacant seats, as you can see." The transfer student took a last glare at the professor and started walking down the aisle to an empty seat in the back of the classroom, near the window. All the while, a pair of striking purple eyes were trying to bore a hole through the back of his head.

The day went on, classes proceeded except for the occasional glance and leering of the students to the Russian kid. Females would gossip about how they admired the boy and males would talk about how much he looks like a girl. All in all, it made him uncomfortable in his sit, he had plastered a face that says "Go anywhere near me, and it'll be your last." look on his face. It was one of his not-so-good-I-wanna-kill-every single-one-of-'em" days of his very unfortunate life.

"C'mon Mafuyu-chan! You don't have anything to do right now, you'll waht? Stay glued in that old, rundown bookstore in like, 48 years. Now that's what you call boring!" huffed Tomo, who's still insisting on Mafuyu to try the foie gras-flavoured ramen. "Jeez, you never give up, do you? And FYI, that bookstore is like my 2nd home, I can read for several hours without having to buy the book. Oshiro-san really is nice, huh?" It was after class, the school grounds was nearly empty of students, except for some hanging out in their respective sports club, while others were simply staying late for their night class.

While passing by the library, Mafuyu and Tomo heard girls giggling and whispering "Hey, don't you think he's too young to be in college? Soo cute!" "Maybe he's accelerated, I just love those smart and mysterious types!" "Ooh, won't that make us pedophiles?" "Oh please! We'll just be like a big sister, punishing little brother! Just talking 'bout it turns me on!" Now, Mafuyu's starting to break into hives "Talking about the transfer student like that, it's like they're whispering but at the same time it seems as though they wanted him to hear them. Sick, SM fetishists." Tomo looked at Mafuyu, her curiousity sparked. "What's a "SM fetishist"?" Startled by her question, Mafuyu quipped "It's better if you don't know. There are things in life that are better off left unsaid." "Wow, deep Mafuyu-chan! That's just too deep!"

"Too deep for that puny little head of yours, huh? Too bad it can't get through that thick skull, boobsie." Mafuyu and Tomo, too preoccupied by their discussion, didn't notice that the girls they were talking about were already listening in on their little conversation. What they also didn't realize was that it's Hana and Miyuri, known as the Queen Bees for being the outstanding bitches of St. Mihailov. "And just what in the world made you two bonk heads speak about as in such a way? You sure don't know your position, that's just way beneath us." the short-haired girl with a slim figure known as Hana snorted, as she inched closer to Tomo, a deadly smirk distorted her pretty face. "I say that the contents of that "thing" called "head" between your shoulders were concentrated on those watermelon boobs that's bigger than that head itself, leaving your "head" empty!" she finished with a laugh.

"Resulting to poor insults just because your own "mammaries" fail to be recognized as breasts? I always thought you were carrying wash boards or something." Mafuyu countered. "You shouldn't pick on someone who's got a LOT more of what you lack. Is it making you insecure?" By now, Hana's face flushed red with anger and humiliation. "Oribe-san, are yout trying to oppose us? You, a mere insect who got into St. Mihailov, just by fawning on people? Scholar, you say? Ha! I bet some higher-ups already got a taste of what YOU have to offer. Besides, an orphan of poor social standing in this society, who would believe you actually got through the application test? That's just pure bull..." the busty, pink-haired Miyuri sneered. She hated people not aware of their own social status, her being one of the rich elite.

On the verge of tears, Tomo, not used to hearing such malicious insults thrown at her best friend, tried to get into the middle of it, "Stop it! Stop degrading Mafuyu-chan! She's not anything like that!" Hana regained her composure. She loves making weak girls cry. She pushed Tomo, making her stumble on her back, " Hey Boobsie, nobody asked for your useless opinion. Just sit back and play with yourself or something."

Suddenly, a slap echoed off in the nearly empty corridor. Putting a hand on her abused cheek, Hana was surprised with how Mafuyu managed to strike her a slap without her noticing the red head's shift in actions. "Insult me all you want, but don't you two dare hurt Tomo. She never deserved those filthy hands of yours." Mafuyu's blood boiled with so much rage for the bitches in front of them. They have absolutely no rights to bully Tomo like that!

"So what are you implying now, Oribe-san? You're all too pure and innocent? Oh, please! As if that's who you really are!" Hana pronounced bitterly, raising her hand to hit Mafuyu back...but was stopped suddenly by a hand on her wrist.

"And to think this was the library. So it's promoting violence among females?" The transfer student interrupted, his hold on Hana getting tighter. "Wah...You...Wait! We're not the ones at fault! These two here were the ones who started it, slipping in horrible insults!" Hana tugged on her hand, his vice like grip was starting to hurt. "That's right, didn't you hear them? How disgraceful for a maiden to speak so ill of someone like that...that is, if they are still to be considered as maidens." Miyuri cussed out. She spoke the last word with so much venom while glaring at Mafuyu.

"Yeah, I totally heard them. SM fetishist. Ha!" Miyuri and Hana glanced at the albino-looking boy. So he got our side, they both thought as they turned to leer again with the other two with a triumphant look.

"However," he said, interrupting their thoughts, "I believe what they said about the two of you, being SM fetishists, are befitting of your actions." He retorted back to Miyuri and Hana as he freed the latter's numbing wrists. "What? I beg your pardon?" Miyuri asked still unable to register that the boy took the other two's side. "What? You expect me to hear their whispers, and not to overhear your absurd, malicious comments? You're not only a pervert but also a dumb bitch with a good-for-nothing huge boobs."

Mafuyu was beyond shocked. Never did any guy or any one for that matter, stood his ground on those two, and now, their mouths hang open from total embarassment. "I can't believe this! You're a total nobody, you jerk! We definitely won't let this crap just pass us, you got that? You'll one day, get a cruel taste of your own sickly medicine, newbie!" Miyuri huffed, collecting the dazed Hana before rushing away.

Tomo, still mouth agape, looked up towards the male who just defended them, "Wow, that was cool, you totally threw them out the window." He glanced at Tomo, blushing, he opened his mouth to say something in return, but decided against it. As Mafuyu blinked her surprised expression away, she mumbled a 'thank you'. Now she felt bad about her indifferent behavior against him earlier that day.

"Don't try to think that I did that for your useless sake. I was simply defending my dignity." He rolled his eyes. The red-head scowled. Now she actually felt stupid to even think for a minute that he's different from what she expected. He's definitely who she thought he was: A big, insensitive, cold jerk. "Why, thank you for being such a dickhead! I just thanked you with all honesty and all of a sudden you're slippinig in some irresponsible insult!" She sneered, poking his chest with a finger. That was not nice, but how would one act polite with someone such as him!

"Well, I didn't ask you to thank me, never dreamt of it." He crossed his arms, looking at her with bored eyes. "Oh! That's some manners you got there, brat! Let me reeducate you on it-" And Tomo stood up and grabbed Mafuyu's arm that's about to hit the little guy, "Now, now Mafuyu-chan, he may be a little bit embarassed about this. Let it pass. He did shoo those mean girls away, right?" She looked at him with kind, motherly eyes, "Even if you don't want it, we thank you whole-heartedly."

Again, the little albino was surprised, his eyes widened, "Yeah, well...whatever..." He shrugged and took a step to walk away, when a young woman, a bit older than them, with light blonde hair, rounded a corner towards them, "Ah Sasha-kun, there you are. Yuri's looking for you." 'Sasha-kun?' Tomo and Mafuyu looked at each other suspicious with the name the blond used with the Russian. Isn't Sasha a name used for girls?

He folded his arms in his chest, "Teresa, you shoudn't have come to fetch me. I know my way back, you're treating me like a kid." 'Well, aren't you?' Mafuyu thought as she tried to hide a giggle, but Sasha caught it anyway and glared daggers at her. Fascinated by Sasha, Tomo chirped, "So Sasha's his nickname. How adorable! I'm Yamanobe Tomo, this here," she pulled her best friend in front of her, "...is Oribe Mafuyu. We're pleased to meet you. And also you there...Teresa-san wasn't it? Hi!" Teresa's eyes widened. Is Sasha befriending this girls? "Whatever it is you're thinking, you're absolutely wrong." Sasha glowered at her as the sides of her lips twitched upwards, "My, how perceptive of you. I never said anything." she tried to hide her smile.

"And you two, I've got nothing to do with you or your names, I didn't ask for them." Was his last words as he cleared his throat and started to walk away. Teresa meekly smiled and bowed her head, turning to follow Sasha. Mafuyu then turned to face Tomo, "What was it again you're saying this morning? Cute, little brother? Yeah, VERY cute indeed." "Oh, let it go Mafuyu-chan, at least he did help us with Hana and Miyuri. You gotta admit there really is something adorable with him." Tomo replied, stepping a few steps before yelling at Sasha and Teresa's retreating form, "Nee, Sasha-kun! let's hang out sometime! You too Teresa-san!" Startled, the red head quickly grabbed Tomo by her arm, that yell was quite embarassing. "Baka! Stop it. He's not worth our time!" At this, Sasha looked back, glancing at Tomo, blushing, but it faded as fast as it appeared when he gazed at Mafuyu. For some reason, this girl ticked her off in an annoyingly strange way.

'He blushed at Tomo, and now he's piercing me with those ruby red eyes? He's got to hate me to the bone. Well, the feeling's mutual.' The red head thought. There's no way this ice brick of a boy will make her feel intimidated. She'll match rudeness with even more rudeness. Then a thought striked her, "Wait! Didn't Hayate-sensei said he's not used in Nihongo?"

Tomo chanced upon to look back and forth at the two on a staring contest. It was obvious, they hated each other, but at the same time, she thought about the other feeling that is as strong as hatred, but the total opposite of it, she grinned. Too early to tell, but it's going to be fun watching from the sidelines as it grows.

**A/N: Yeah there's some weird thingy here, for one, Sasha's eyes are both red. This won't feature fantasy-like materials(e.g qwasers, soma) so yeah, too bad;p Uh, soo late update. My microsoft word program is malfunctioning, and i gotta triple check manually this chappie to be sure. And so, I'll update within this week again since I've got ample time and it's christmas vacation. happy holidays!**

**nikki.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ame  Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own seikon no qwaser or Bye-Bye by 7!;p

She walked leisurely along the empty sidewalk in a sunny friday morning. It was peaceful. One can only hear the chirping of some birds, the gentle swaying of leaves from their tree branches and her lone, lazy steps. The news confirmed that it is going to be sunny the whole day, and it raised her spirit. New day, new morning, new hope. It was a pity her roommate couldn't make it to school on this particular day because of a cold. Oh well, might as well enjoy it for her bestfriend.

He grumbled incoherent words as he looked outside the car he was in. Teresa insisted on driving him to school so as to be sure he'll eventually attend his classes, and not wander some place far. He hated it when people treat him like a little kid, no pun intended for him, being short. Of course he'll go to school, well, not before a little soul searching on a nearby riverbank or something. It's just too annoying, having to be in the same place with some rowdy, obnoxious people fleeting about. Oh well, he would just have to endure it with sleep during class. It's only his third day in college and he's already sick of it.

Mafuyu arrived early, walking up the stairs, making mental notes on what to review for a quiz later on for her Pschology class. All the while singing along with the song currently playing on her player, Bye-Bye by 7!. She let a smile spread along her plump lips as a certain line made her reminisce her high school days. It slowly faded into a lonely one as she tried to rub off the memory. 'Not a good idea to let things crowd my mind right now.' she thought.

"Smiling like that, someone might mistake you for a pervert, you know." a voice said that cleared her thoughts entirely. It was the newbie. "Oh? And I assume that certain someone is you? I see, so it's the 'I don't want to hear that from you' phrase this morning. Tundra boy." she spit back. "And here I am, trying to save you from embarassment. Guess the efforts wasted." "It's not like I asked for your opinion. Tundra boy." She said as she passed by him, rolling her eyes. "That 'Tundra boy' insult of yours is kind of irritating, will you stop it?" Sasha followed close behind her, putting his hand in his pocket. "Yeah? So it did deliver its purpose, and why the hell are you following me? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Mafuyu turned back, narrowing her eyes at the expressionless boy behind her. It was a beautiful day, until this jerk came along and ruined it. "What, you think you own this corridor? I'm in the same class as you, idiot." He retorted back. 'I wouldn't have walked here with you if it isn't so' he thought.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached their designated room. And to their disappointment, they were the first ones there. Suddenly, they both thought, being in the same place as the stupid ones didn't seem like a bad idea.

They took their seats silently, without even sparing each other a glance. They were like that for at least 15 minutes, until Sasha broke the deafening silence, "Hey, do you have notes on the quiz for this afternoon?"

"Maybe? Maybe not?"

"I'm talking to you nicely."

"So am I."

"Right. So do you have it?"

"What if I do?"

Sasha weighed his actions. If he asked her to lend it to him, it'll be like selling his soul to the devil. And if he doesn't, well, it wouldn't do him any good too. He hates pschology, for him it's bothersome to try and look into some other person's problems and he's not one to stick his nose into someone else's business, and vice versa. One could say his motto for life would be, "Don't do to others, what you don't want them to do unto you." But Yuri and Teresa made him take it up, saying it's the one thing he seriously needed help with. Sometimes, he think, that they take him for an idiot or mentally unstable. So, he would let it drop, and he would never ask for this stubborn girl's assis-

"You wanna borrow it?"

Did she just..?

"As if. I don't need it."

"Yeah right. So why would you ask if it isn't so?"

Damn, persistent, annoying-

"I'll lend it to you, if you want."

There's gotta be a catch to this.

"What's the repayment?"

"The what?"

"Well, you wouldn't lend it without something in return, right?"

And he was surprised by a sudden blow on his head.

"OW! You've got some guts to do that! What's your problem?"

Mafuyu huffed, "Stupid Tundra boy. If you think all people's like that, you really gotta study pschology thoroughly." She pulled out a couple of notebooks from her bag and took a chair to sit across from him. "So you listen carefully, I'll help you study since your brain's kind of dead. And no, I'm not asking for anything in return. So shut that foul trap up." She flipped through pages and started lecturing, but he thought, 'More like scolding'. But he appreciated it, Mafuyu's dedicated with how she verbalizes the words written down her notebooks. It was like she actually cared if he got it right, since she would go back to the topics where he had a hard time understanding until he nodded with approval of her explanations. He would tease her occasionally, and she would hit him upright his head. They stayed like that even with the students pouring in with their noises. It was like they were on their own world. They both didn't understand it, but they were engrossed with their discussion. Not just reviewing...It was like they were enjoying each others' company.

The quiz ended, and so was the classes that day. Mafuyu looked out the window, the sky was grey, giving a hint that sooner or later it is going to rain. 'So much for the news this morning, and I didn't even bother to bring an umbrella.' She heaved a sigh in defeat. Suddenly, she heared mumbled "Thanks." Looking around, she realized all of the other students had been gone for a while, leaving her all alone, with no one to share an umbrella with. She smiled. So the Tundra boy's capable of thanking someone.

As she got out of the building, a strong wind blew out, but it still wasn't raining. She decided to walk faster before the rain pours. But as it turned out, she was still halfway home when little droplets of water started an incessant trickling, leaving her no choice but to look for a shelter. It seems her luck suddenly turned against her, as it started raining, and it got heavier, leaving her and her clothes drenched and soaking wet. She found a convenience store around the corner, but with her state, she decided against going inside and to just wait for the rain to mellow down a bit. She waited outside, rubbing her arms in a futile attmept to brush off the cold, 'Looks like me and Tomo's going to be the bed-ridden roommates'.

Sasha paid for his 6-pack of cup noodles, glancing outside, 'It seems it's not going to let up anytime soon.' "Here's your change sir. Please do come again!" The young man over the counter said with an overly-cheerful smile, looking at him like he was a fresh piece of meat while handing him his change. 'Another perverted bastard' Sasha thought, and with a smirk he answered back, "Yeah, thanks." with his manly voice. The cashier gulped as his mind registered that the pretty albino customer was of the same gender as he is. Sasha turned on his heel with a smug look on his face, walking towards where he left his umbrella.

Stepping out into the cold breeze and spray of rain, Sasha turned his head to his right when he caught a glimpse of red.

The girl, having felt eyes bore into her person, looked up to the garnet red eyes of the offender.

"Tundra boy?"

**A/N: Wah, so sorry it took a while for me to update. kinda busy with all the moving house and stuff. And yeah here it is, 3rd chapter. Tomorrow i'll update since i don't have anything better else to do. so hope you like it.;p next chappie's going to be kinda exciting and limey so i hope you'll still stick around.;p thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming! it keeps any writer motivated;p**

**nikki.**


	4. Chapter 4 Odoroita Surprised

Disclaimer: I tried to own Seikon no Qwaser...to no avail.;c And I also don't own the awesome band Megadeth.

"Hey, stupid what are you doing there, bathing in rain? Got nothing better to do?" Sasha looked at her indifferently. Mafuyu reddened by his remark, answered, "I don't wanna hear that from you, and no, I'm not here enjoying the rain. Is it so obvious that I don't have an umbrella with me?" They stared at each other for a moment and Mafuyu broke the silence, "So, are you gonna waste your time here with your eyes glued on me, or what? 'Cause I'd really appreciate it if you'll get going now." The silver-haired young man shrugged, he gave her body a once over again, head to toe. She's really soaked, her bra's already showing through her white blouse and her bust line's not helping at all, not with some indecent thoughts running through his head. The girl, having noticed Sasha's gaze, tried to cover herself, "You sick pervert! Just where the hell are you looking at?" Sasha diverted his gaze, embarrassed with how his mind conjured up such things just by looking at her. "What? You're so not worth fantasizing about, ugly." He covered, 'Yeah, you absolutely know that's entirely not true.' The red head flushed even more, not knowing if she should be relieved or insulted with his arrogance. She knows she's not ugly, that's for sure, but neither is she that beautiful, she thought. "Right, whatever. Now would you be so kind as to leave me alone? I'm not in the mood to have a silly argument with the likes of you at this moment." She lowered her eyes. Yep, she definitely looks miserable.

"Want to share my umbrella?" Mafuyu looked up, surprised at what Sasha said. 'He's willing to share? He must be making fun of me, there's no way this sick, arrogant pervert would act with pure kindness.' She narrowed her gaze at him suspiciously. "Before you make up any weird thoughts in that puny little head of yours, I'm doing this because it's only natural to help someone as miserable as you are in their time of need, right? So come on before I change my mind." He said as he turned his back on her, not willing to let her see how red his face got as he said those words. 'When did I become so considerate of others? It's stupid.' Mafuyu gave it some time to sit in her head, before she giggled. "You know, you don't have to do this just to repay for that studying session earlier. Really, it's no big deal, and I live pretty far from here, I still need to catch the bus or subway and I can't let you accompany me since it also is a little farther along." Sasha glanced at her again, his patience is already running out. Here he was, acting so kindly and she's actually turning his good intentions down? She really must be an idiot to do that. "Can't you see that the rain's not going to stop anytime soon and your next best choice is to come with me? Well, I really don't mind leaving you there to chill to death. It's not going to be my fault that you're so stubborn." He slightly provoked. He no longer wants to spend another minute in the rain, so even before Mafuyu could piece the consequences together, he abruptly pulled on her hand. "Hey! wait, I still-" "Cut it. There's no way you can go home like this. You would've spend the night out here, so just shut up and follow me."

Mafuyu let him lead her, too surprised to even ask any questions. 'So he can be nice when he wants to.' She looked down his hand. It's pretty big and warm, a little feature she didn't think he would have. She found it adorable. He's like a tsundere from a shoujo manga. Sasha heard the little giggles coming from behind, he turned to look at the offender. The red-headed, soaked girl whose hand is currently linked with his. "What's so funny?" "Nothing. I just thought you could be cute. At least, sometimes." He blushed. 'CUTE?' Why in the world did she thought of him as CUTE? That is so unmanly! "You wanna lose your head, go on and say that again. I won't be held responsible for it." He continued to walk briskly. This woman has some twisted nerve to call him cute. And the main reason why he's so annoyed by it is that he actually blushed hard from it. And she's even giggling! He hmphed. "What? Ah, you're acting oh-so macho now? How cute." She repeated.

The albino abruptly stopped his trudges. He turned to glare at the red-headed, soaked girl whose cold hand is currently linked with his. He inched his face closer with an evil smirk across his lips. He let go of the umbrella he was holding, to take hold of her arm into a vice grip. "W-what?" Mafuyu managed to blurt out. He pulled her a lot more closer, her body flushed against him. "You want cute? I'll show you 'cute'." He could feel her hardened nipples, even through her clothes. And he made it so that the distance between their faces, a hair's width apart. A little more movement and their lips would be connected. She closed her eyes, a million thoughts running through her head. 'What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? Should I push him? Does my breath stink?' He breathed out on her lips, and she trembled a little. And with that, she was astounded when the air was harshly taken out from her lungs from being pulled into running fast. The water beneath their feet, sloshing through them, soaking them even more with the rain getting heavier by the moment.

"You sick, perverted bastard! What in the seven hells are you doing?" The girl yelled at the man in front of her. She barely stepped on the ground because of their speed, and it's taking a toll on her. She huffed roughly. Taking sharp breathes as she tried to keep up with him. He gave her a side-way glance, "We're near my apartment. And you're already wet so shut up and run faster, you're slowing me down." She debated on her head whether to chop or grind him to pieces when a chance presented itself. "Asshole! If we're so close, why do we have to run like this, you idiot!"

They stood in front of his apartment door. He fetched for his keys in his back pocket, while she tried her hardest to squeeze out the excess water from her clothes. "You're so dead next time you do that, bastard. I swear I'll murder you even if it's the last thing I'll do." Mafuyu threatened. Sasha ignored her and proceeded to unlock the door and stepped in. Mafuyu looked inside, it was a lot more decent than what she had in mind. It was modern contemporary. A bachelor's pad. She stepped in, taking off her shoes, "Ojamashimasu." She took in the appearance of the room, plain and boring, definitely a man's room. "Oi, stop looking around. It's rude." Sasha appeared from what looks like the bathroom, towels in hand. He threw the green one in her direction and she caught it mid-air. "Rude? That's one of the things I certainly don't wanna hear from you." she countered. "Yeah, so do you call someone who just saved you in from the steering rain rude?" He pointed the sofa across the room for her to sit in. But before she could do just that, he stopped her, "Hey, I don't want you to stain it with your filthy clothes. You might as well just stand somewhere far from anything in here." Mafuyu's eyes widened. "What? I absolutely can't believe you! Just how-" She was interrupted by a flying shirt to her face, courtesy of Sasha. "Or at least take a bath and change clothes." She looked at the shirt he gave her. It was big and black, with a metal band's name on it. "Megadeth? you actually listen to this?" Sasha glanced at her pointedly, heading for the kitchen, "Yeah, got a problem?"

"No, it's just...not what I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

"More of the grunge type. Or death metal, or emo?"

"You wanna die?"

"Well, you did ask."

"And I feel insulted."

And he turned to leave for the kitchen. She heaved a sigh, and went for the bathroom to bathe. She took her time in, letting the warm water soothe her muscles and wash her fatigue away. This is a little too intimate for her. It's like they are actually in a relationship, like this, a girlfriend coming to visit her boyfriend. She shrugged. There's just no possible way in hell she would be in a relationship with that arrogant prick. As she reached for the body wash, something caught her eye. A pink bottle with a label that says 'Rose-scented'. She thought about it. A guy listening to thrash metal, with some kind of hatred to the world, washing using a 'Rose-scented' body wash? 'Is he gay?' she thought of some more. Definitely not. Not with how he bore his eyes on her earlier at the front of the convenience store. She brushed off those thoughts and focused with the thing in hand for the moment. 'Wait, the only other thing that could be is...' She looked at the sink. Face towels, mouth wash, toothpaste and...Her eyes stopped at the blue toothbrush, and beside it, was a pink one. There could only be one explanation for this. She concluded the single thing that comes to mind ' A woman lives here.'

In the kitchen, Sasha was preparing tea as he replayed what happened earlier. Mafuyu helped him with studying. He helped her find a shelter. And now she's in his bathroom, taking a bath. Well it's only typical to repay someone you're indebted to, he reasoned with himself. But he couldn't take off the indecency of his thoughts out of his head. The way she looked, soaked and fragile, yet with the same stubborn and strongly determined eyes. He can't help himself from getting turned on by it. He even felt her chest in his, her hardened nipples as if it was trying to break free. 'What the..?' He shrugged his head. There's just no way he's fantasizing about that stupid girl. Not even with her adorable eyes, pink supple lips, her heaving chest...

It's decided. He also needed a shower. A cold one.

He set the tea at the coffee table at the living room, as Mafuyu emerged from the bathroom. Her view is just painstakingly, breathtaking. She's wearing his shirt, that was a a bit big for her, save for the bust line. And she's wearing his boxer shorts, that's not blocking his view of her long, beautiful, pale legs. "Um, I'm sorry, I took the liberty to borrow this pair of shorts I found at the top of the washing machine. I hope you don't mind." She said meekly. He didn't notice it himself, that his eyes are glued on her, until his mind registered her words. "T-there's no helping it, you're already wearing it.." He mumbled more to himself.

They drank their tea in silence. Mafuyu looked at her cellphone to find 17 missed calls from Tomo. She excused herself to call her, she badly needs to go home. "Tomo? Are doing fine? Give me 30 minutes and I'll be home. I'm sorry for taking so long to call." Tomo, on the other line, giggled. "I'm already fine, Mafuyu-chan. Shibata-san came and she's been taking care of me. I know the rain only got worse. I'm worried about you, you're not calling and you won't even pick up my calls. Where are you?" She measured her choices. If she told Tomo about Sasha, there's no way she could stop her from teasing her about it. But she also needs to assure her that she's doing fine, too.

"I-I'm at a friends house."

"Eh? Who is it?"

"Well, s-someone I met sometime ago."

"Wah! Mafuyu-chan are you sure that person's trustworthy? What if he/she does something terrible to you?"

"Don't worry, Tomo. This is Oribe Mafuyu you're talking to. You know nothing gets past through me."

"Well, yeah...But do call if anything comes up, okay?"

"Of course. Ill be fine. I'll try to find ways to get home as fast, as possible."

"But Mafuyu-chan, It's a lot dangerous out there."

"I'll find ways, okay? See you." And with that, she hang up.

"Nee, Sasha. I'm sorry I need to-" "Look outside. Does it look like you'll get home with that kind of weather, waiting for you out there?" He interrupted, not looking at her. But Mafuyu already decided. If it really is true that a girl lives here, she really shouldn't be here. She didn't want to cause trouble.

"But what if..."

And the door opened. both heads turned to look at who came.

"Sasha-kun. Have you had dinner yet? I was calling Yuri-san, but..."

"Teresa?"

Teresa shuffled glances at Mafuyu and Sasha. Befuddled, she asked, "Um, pajama party?"

**A/N: I'm so sorry, this is so late but I made it up with the length of this one. (heaves a sigh) yeah I know that's not much for repentance but I'm just so busy, I'm to start working on my admittance for culinary school and it's taking a lot of time and money, and frankly, I'm so bushed. I apologize again, and pls don't hate me now, I need as much support I can get at this crucial time. R&R pls.;p**

**nikki-.-**


End file.
